


Waiting for You

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You’re not too tired for this, are you?”
Relationships: Braeden/Lydia Martin
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 2





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: bed.

Braeden gave a heavy sigh as she took off her coat and hung it up before kicking off her shoes. The lights were off, but she could see a dim light coming from the bedroom she shared with Lydia and wondered if the other woman had stayed up and waited for her. 

She quickly took a shower, her recent hunt taking longer than she had expected. Lydia didn’t join her, so she figured she must have fallen asleep. With a towel wrapped around her waist, she went into the bedroom to discover Lydia was indeed fast asleep, but she had fallen asleep naked on top of their sheets.

Braeden took in the sight before her, realizing Lydia had put in one of their butt plugs. Braeden smiled and dropped her towel before crawling over the other woman and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Lydia,” She mumbled, stroking her cheek. “Hey.”

Lydia blinked her eyes open and smiled up at Braeden, moving to roll onto her back, letting out a soft moan as the plug shifted slightly. “Hey.”

Braeden ran her fingers down Lydia’s chest, down her stomach and between her legs. There was some wetness there and she ran her fingers through it, earning another soft moan. She moved her thumb to Lydia’s clit and began to gently rub it, just barely applying pressure. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lydia said, wrapping her arms around Braeden and pulling her in for a kiss. “You’re here now.” Another moan escaped her and she bucked her hips up, craving more. “You’re not too tired for this, are you?”

Braeden shook her head. “I’m never too tired for this.” She kissed Lydia again before she was trailing her lips down Lydia’s chest. She dropped her fingers lower to play with the plug inside of her. Lydia gasped, her fingers tangling in Braeden’s hair. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Braeden mumbled before her head was between Lydia’s legs and the only sounds heard was Lydia moaning Braeden’s name.


End file.
